


绝境不绝望

by 74lingcc



Series: Damian的猎奇文（r18g） [3]
Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Amputation, Gore, Guro, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt/Comfort, Other, People stick, R18g, Torture, 人棍, 他能干什么？, 如果达米安也是一根黄瓜状态, 猎奇, 看瑞克黄瓜觉得
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 请酝酿自己的心理承受能力，这里的达米安失去了四肢，但是他很美好。





	绝境不绝望

是r18g米了

r18g  
血腥  
烂人

别找雷  
别找雷  
别找雷

人棍x

警告⚠️

 

==================================================

 

一切都不是问题，达米安从来都没有遇到问题，他现在勉强把身体抬起来看向上面的窗台，牙齿能够承受，弹跳力不足，比起移动身体的他要关注的皮肤磨烂更快，他现在四肢被纱布包裹，恶棍们的恶意倾泻到英雄们的身上总是会让普通人崩溃的，现在是第三天，已经有十几个人被玩死，达米安还活着一是因为他是小孩，二是他还精神正常，有个家伙把他当小孩养着，他四肢被切得完整，纱布也裹得整齐，全麻的三天差点让他变成个白痴，但相对的前期的痛苦被麻痹了。  
“我的小男孩。”  
那个扭曲奇怪的男人又来了，他帮他换药，帮他清洗排泄物，把营养液放进牛奶瓶里喂给达米安，达米安安静的承受并没有往日的嘲讽，现在太多的事情干扰他的注意力，达米安现在连多余的话都没空间说。  
那个男人又压在他身上蹭来蹭去，对方一直呢喃着恶心下流的话，达米安有些喘不过气来，还没恢复的切口又开始渗血，这些会在第二天被清理，男人只把他当抱枕，发泄后就安心睡觉。  
但达米安不会睡觉，他利用背腰的肌肉让自己挪动，这种事情习惯后不算太难，他咬上随意放在桌上的东西，一把钥匙，不错，他记得布鲁斯教他的技巧，眉心下二寸，不弄死而昏睡，现在他可不能弄死这个唯一的保护人，鬼知道那些家伙还会拉着他玩什么。  
接着，他便能好好干他的事情了。  
感谢基因改造的过目不忘，达米安记住那些复杂的电子构造，他又把那个家伙的诺基亚咬出来，改造定位不算难，可需要传送的信息断断续续，因为他时间不多。这边铁丝倒是常见，他能很容易的找到，不过把那些东西缠绕起来差点把自己的舌头割成两半，达米安把满是血的嘴紧闭着，藏起口腔里的小东西。  
两小时的改造，三十九分的掩盖，多日睡眠不住跟失血跟药物过量让达米安很是虚弱，但精神上他清醒得要命，他知道自己要做什么，他能控制自己在做什么。能移动的身体，牙齿跟嘴跟舌头，头部必要时候也很实用，他在刺客联盟来的时候用头撞开下面的保险箱，那个男人早就被钥匙戳入脑死。  
“达米安？”  
他赌对了，塔利亚来了，他的母亲，他的制造者，他们互为敌人又互为母子，塔利亚在他身上得到某种无法体会的亲情，但在阻碍的时候却能狠心踹开。这是他们的相处方式。  
“我在，塔利亚。”  
达米安爬出来，丑陋得像一只虫子，他绿色的眼睛在阴影中像只猫，塔利亚看起来吓得不轻。  
“我……”  
她走近她的儿子。  
“我的亚历山大啊…”  
她抱起她残缺不堪到残忍地步的儿子。  
“我怎么就没想到这个方式呢。”  
女人的声音轻快得无比愉快。  
“噢，别犯傻，塔利亚，你能把我四肢弄回来吗。”  
“当然，达米安，这简直轻而易举，你的基因户还在运转，我把你创造出来就是为了让你能毫无保留的消耗。”  
塔利亚仿佛回到她照养着达米安刚出生的时候，她的孩子又回到猫那样大小了，这让她想要把达米安带在身边照顾，这个危险之极又无害之极的她的儿子，她还是想他成为她的亚历山大。  
“我总能如你所愿，塔利亚，在我离开刺客联盟之前。”  
“你害怕我会让你保持这个方式？”  
“才不会，塔利亚，除非你真的把我弄成一个白痴。”  
“我不会的，达米安，你曾是我最完美的作品。”  
塔利亚笑得开怀，她抱着达米安离开这个地狱之所，这里没有活人了，不论有罪还是无罪的，她现在又会再次让她儿子复活，然后看着他离开她。  
奥古家族总是这样的。

【end】


End file.
